initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazda RX-7
Mazda RX-7 is a sports car produced by the Japanese automaker Mazda from 1978 to 2002. The original RX-7 featured a 1146 cc twin-rotor Wankel rotary engine and a front-midship, rear-wheel drive layout. The RX-7 replaced the RX-3 (both were sold in Japan as the Savanna) and later replaced all other Mazda rotary-engine cars except the Cosmo. The original RX-7 was a sports car. The compact and lightweight Wankel engine (rotary engine) is situated slightly behind the front axle, a configuration marketed by Mazda as "front mid-engine". It was offered as a two-seat coupé, with optional "occasional" rear seats in Japan, Australia, the United States, and other parts of the world. These rear seats were initially marketed as a dealer-installed option for the North American markets. FC3S RX-7 Infini III.jpg RX-7 Infini III (Back).jpg RX-7 Infini III (BBS Wheel Option).jpg RX-7 Infini III (BBS Wheel Option, Back).jpg RX-7 Infini III (GT-X Wheel Option).jpg Ryosuke's FC (First Stage).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the First Stage Ryosuke's FC (Second Stage).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the Second Stage Ryosuke's FC (4th Stage).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the Fourth Stage Ryosuke's FC (5th Stage).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the Fifth Stage Ryosuke's FC (New Initial D).jpg|Ryosuke Takahashi's FC as it appears in the New Initial D movie Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns 1).jpg Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns 1, Rear View).jpg Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns 1B).jpg Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns 1B, Rear View).jpg Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns 2).jpg Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns 2, Rear View).jpg Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns 3).jpg Ryosuke's FC (RedSuns 3, Rear View).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Project D 1).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Project D 1, Back).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Project D 1B).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Project D 1B, Back).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Project D 2).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Project D 2, Back).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Street Stage).jpg Ryosuke's FC (Street Stage 2).jpg *Engine Name: 13B-T *Engine Type: Twin-rotor rotary engine *Max power: 205 PS/6500 rev/min (Ryosuke's FC is initially tuned to 350 PS but was detuned to 260 PS) *Maximum torque: 32.9 kgm/4000 rev/min *Displacement: 654 ccx2 *Drivetrain: FR *Aspiration: Turbo *Length: 4310 mm *Height: 1270 mm *Width: 1690 mm *Weight: 1200 kg *Transmission: 5MT (5-speed manual gearbox) *Body kit: Fujita Engineering (later RE Amemiya) FD3S Keisuke's FD3S 1991 Efini RX-7 Type R.jpg 1991 Efini RX-7 Type R (Rear View).jpg 1991 RX-7 Type R.jpg 1991 RX-7 Type R (Rear).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Gloss Canary Yellow).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Gloss Yellow).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Metallic Yellow).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Pearlscent Yellow).jpg 1991 RX-7 Type R (BBS Wheel Option).jpg 1991 RX-7 Type R (Type RS Wheel Option).jpg RX-7 Type RS-R (BBS Wheel Option).jpg RX-7 Type RS-R (Type RS Wheel Option).jpg RX-7 Type RS-R.jpg RX-7 Type RS-R (Back).jpg Mazdaspeed RX-7 A-Spec.jpg Keisuke's FD (1st Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the First Stage Keisuke's FD (2nd Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Second Stage Keisuke's FD (3rd Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Third Stage Keisuke's FD (4th Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Fourth Stage Keisuke's FD (5th Stage).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Fifth Stage Keisuke's FD (5th Stage Finale).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the Fifth Stage finale Keisuke's FD (New Initial D).jpg|Keisuke Takahashi's FD as it appears in the New Initial D movie Fake Project D FD.jpg|The Fake Keisuke's FD as it appears in the Fifth Stage Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 1).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 1B).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 2).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 2B).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 2 Alt).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 2B Alt).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 3).jpg Keisuke's FD (RedSuns 3B).jpg Keisuke's FD (Project D 1).jpg Keisuke's FD (Project D 2).jpg Keisuke's FD (Project D 3).jpg Keisuke's FD (Street Stage 2).jpg Keisuke's FD (Street Stage).jpg Keisuke's FD (Street Stage 3).jpg Kyoko's FD3S 1991 Efini RX-7 Type R (Black).jpg 1991 Efini RX-7 Type R (Black, Rear View).jpg 1991 RX-7 Type R (Black).jpg 1991 RX-7 Type R (Black, Rear).jpg 1992 RX-7 Type RZ.jpg 1992 RX-7 Type RZ (Rear).jpg Efini RX-7 Type RZ (Yellow Fog Lamps).jpg 1993 RX-7 Type R.jpg 1993 RX-7 Type R (Rear).jpg 1993 RX-7 Type RZ.jpg 1993 RX-7 Type RZ (Rear).jpg 1995 RX-7 Type R-S.jpg 1995 RX-7 Type R-S (Rear).jpg 1995 RX-7 Type RZ.jpg 1995 RX-7 Type RZ (Rear).jpg 1996 RX-7 Type RS.jpg 1996 RX-7 Type RS (Rear).jpg 1996 RX-7 Type RZ.jpg 1996 RX-7 Type RZ (Rear).jpg 1996 Efini RX-7 Type RB.jpg 1996 Efini RX-7 Type RB (Rear).jpg RX-7 Touring X.jpg Mazda RX-7 (Gloss Black).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Gloss Ebony).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Metallic Black).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Metallic Ebony).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Metallic Pure Black).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Pearlescent Black).jpg Mazda RX-7 (Pearlescent Ebony).jpg 1997 RX-7 Type RB.jpg 1997 RX-7 Type RB (Rear).jpg 1997 RX-7 Type RS.jpg RX-7 Type RS-R (Black).jpg RX-7 Type RS-R (Black, Rear).jpg RX-7 Type RS-R (BBS Wheel Option, Black).jpg Kyoko's FD.jpg|Kyoko Iwase's FD as it appears in the Fourth Stage Kyoko's FD (Arcade).jpg Kyoko's FD (Street Stage).jpg Kyoko's FD (Street Stage 2).jpg Specs *Engine Name: 13B-REW *Engine Type: Twin-rotor Rotary *Max power: 340 PS Later changed to 450PS (260 PS stock) *Maximum torque: 217 ft-lb (Kyoko's FD has less torque) *Displacement: 654 cc x 2 (1308 cc) *Drivetrain: FR (propulsion) *Aspiration: Twin Turbo (Kyoko's FD is Single Turbo) *Length: 4280 mm *Height: 1230 mm *Width: 1760 mm *Weight: 1265 kg *Transmission: 5MT (5-speed manual gearbox) (Touring X models use a 4-speed automatic gearbox) *Body kit: Mazdaspeed/RE Amemiya (for Keisuke), Border (for Kyoko) Category:Cars Category:Mazda Category:Akagi RedSuns Category:Project D Category:Northern Saitama Alliance